1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to germicidal compositions, methods and kits for preparing the germicidal compositions, and methods of using the compositions and kits for disinfection or sterilization.
2. Background Information
Various aldehyde-based germicidal compositions are known in commerce and have been discussed in the literature. Among the more prevalent of the aldehyde-based germicidal compositions are those including o-phthalaldehyde (OPA; also referred to simply as phthalaldehyde).
OPA has a number of characteristics that make it well suited as a germicide. For instance, OPA is generally not regarded to be carcinogenic, is substantially odorless, and has rapid germicidal action. i-Phthalaldehyde (IPA) and t-phthalaldehyde (TPA) also have germicidal efficacy, although typically not as great as that of OPA. IPA may also enhance the germicidal efficacy of OPA.
However, OPA as an aldehyde may gradually undergo oxidation reactions to form the carboxylic acids 2-formylbenzoic acid and/or phthalic acid when exposed to air or oxygen, as shown by the following reaction:

Over time, such as, for example, during prolonged periods of storage, such oxidation reactions may consume OPA, and may tend to decrease germicidal efficacy and/or lifetime of germicidal compositions. Approaches for dealing with such oxidation of OPA would be useful.